up_above_the_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Samuel Walker
Spoiler's Ahead!!! " - About Samuel Walker is a main character of Above the Sky. He is the son of Mary Walker and John Walker; the brother of Charlotte Walker; and the friend of Jackson Parker and Rose Jones. Samuel is apart of the Brentwood family and the Walker family. Early Life Samuel was born on January 4th to John and Mary Walker, along with his sister Charlotte. He was born 5 minutes after Charlotte but he was raised by his father to one day be king of Aestrodin. Besides the pressure put on him to be a perfect heir, he was very close with siblings, especially Charlie since they were twins. They had a pretty good childhood, living a lavish royal life in a beautiful city on a beautiful planet that was not half-destroyed like earth. They all had Aestro abilities and learned to control them. In his childhood, he befriended a guards son, Jackson Parker, and a maids daughter, Rose Jones, and these became his and Charlies best friends. One day, Sams aunt Clara killed his parents and took the throne for herself. Sams other aunt Lucinda, had escaped to earth soon after with the other children while Charlie and Sam were caught behind. Lucinda and the other children were presumed dead and Clara accepted it but Charlie soon escaped as well. Sam stayed behind, captured by Clara and forced to live in the dungeon for the next few months following. Clara told Aestrodin that the whole family was dead and Sam was the one who killed them. They accepted her rule despite her obvious evil nature and dictatorship. He believes Charlie died that night, breaking his heart, but he knows he's the only one who can save him and his planet. Throughout the series Season One Samuel is first seen in "Pilot" at the end, in the dungeon of Aestrodin. He's visited by Rose and told that he's the only one that can save the planet. Personality Sam is very princely, as he has been raised to be. He cares about others and his people and wants to save them from Claras reign of terror. He puts others ahead of himself and doesn't mind dying if this would save others. But he knows that if he died, it will do the opposite and it will endanger his people. While he misses Charlie when he believes she's dead, he does not let this anger fester too much and he stays calm, cool and collected. Charlie has always known he would be a great king despite his flamboyancy and player attitude with many girls around Aestrodin. He kept these two lives of personal and his job separately. He always knew he'd have to marry for the good of the people and not for love so he tried his best not to love, but had difficulty with his feelings for his friend and servant, Rose. He is supposed to marry the wicked Saraphina and while he is not exactly fond of her, he makes sure not to complain to his father about it. He shows his selfless nature by giving over the throne to Charlie in the end of the battle, believing she would make a better leader than him, and how she's shown that through organizing this whole war and saving the planet. Physical Appearance Samuel is a handsome young man, standing at 6' foot tall, he has a well-built form and possesses dark brown hair and eyes to match. He is usually seen wearing black clothing, while he's in jail and afterwards. His dark hair was originally short, slightly spiked which grew into long bangs. Relationships Charlotte Walker "He is the one person in this world that I care about more than anything and I would rather fight and die than let her destroy my home, my people, and my brother. I'd give up my life for him." - Charlie about Sam. Charlie and Sam are twin brother and sister. Charlie is 5 minutes older and has always felt responsible for Sam. After Clara kills their family, she captures Sam and Charlie escapes. Charlie, with no way back in, heads out into the universe, planning a take-down of Clara. While she joins the rebellion to get Sam back, she has stated it was also for her planet. Sometimes she thinks about getting in only to get Sam and then escaping the planet and going into hiding for the rest of her life with Sam, but her hero nature takes over and she knows she has to save everybody. She will do anything for Sam, including give up her life for him. When Clara stages his death on video to hurt Charlie, she's heartbroken but she doesn't stop the rebellion as she's even more determined to destroy Clara as revenge. When she finds out Sam is alive, she's ecstatic and she finally saves him and the two reunite. While Sam is supposed to become the King and Charlie is very excepting of this since he was conditioned his whole life to become this, Sam gives it up for Charlie, believing she deserves it much more and she's the true leader in the family. Skylar Merritt "I feel like now that we've met, it would be a good time to confess my love." - Sky to Sam when they meet. Skylar helps Charlotte rescue Samuel from Clara and she is immediately attracted to the handsome boy. He doesn't see her like that while she has a crush on him. When they meet, she confesses her love for him, not being able to control herself. Charlie states he has that affect on people. Sky had seen him on TV and in magazines since she was a kid and it's hinted she had had a crush since then. Rose Jones Rose and Sam have been friends since they were kids. Rose's mother was a servant at the citadel and Sam didn't talk to many kids on the outside. They grew up together and played as kids. When Rose grew up, her mother died, and she became a servant herself. She always had special treatment, as the friend of the prince and princess. She always stuck by Sam when he was held captive by Clara. She brought him food and tried to help him as much as she could. She has feelings for him and it's hinted he has feelings for her too. Other Relationships Samuel and Jackson (friends) Samuel and Clara (nephew/aunt/enemies) Samuel and Katherine (allies) Name Biblical Meaning: The name Samuel is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Samuel is: Heard of God; asked of God. American Meaning: The name Samuel is an American baby name. In American the meaning of the name Samuel is:Heard of God; asked of God. Hebrew Meaning: The name Samuel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Samuel is:Name of God; asked of God; heard by God. Samuel was the prophet who anointed Saul and David as kings of Israel in the Old Testament. Swedish Meaning: The name Samuel is a Swedish baby name. In Swedish the meaning of the name Samuel is:God listens. Trivia Sam was born on January 4th, making him a Capricorn. Sam was presumed dead by the other main characters for a few episodes when Clara faked his death. - She didn't kill him because she needed him to sign over the throne and as leverage to keep up her image and keep Charlie at arms length away from her. As the prince of Aestrodin and the heir, he is the crush of many girls on the planet. Both Sam and his twin sister Charlie are the object of affections by two other main characters. - Rose Jones and Skylar Merritt have a crush on Sam. - Lucas Grey and Dylan Everhart have a crush on Charlie. Most people on earth know what he looks like but not Charlie, as Sam is the one in the spotlight for being the heir of the throne. - Sky recognized Sam but not Charlie, while Kat did recognize Charlie. Behind the Scenes Appearances "Pilot" "Space Bar" Quotes Gallery Category:Characters